Buzzcut Season
by Peeta'sBabe16
Summary: Young soldiers are wanted for a war in South America. Drafted at 18, Peeta Mellark must stay alive for his newly wife Katniss, and his child to come. Songfic one-shot based off Buzzcut Season by Lorde. All characters belong to Suzanne Collins.


Welcome to my one-shot story. It is a song fic so of course its based off a song. Please enjoy and review please! You would have to listen to Buzzcut Season because we can't have copied lyrics onto our fanfics, or something like that. Of course Hunger Games characters are from Suzanne Collins and The Song is by Lorde. I had to upload this chapter again because if I didn't I could have gotten sued. So now you know.

 **Buzzcut Season by Lorde**

 _ **Peeta**_

I wipe the lint off my suit, getting ready for my rushed wedding with my lovely fiancee. I am not mad for the wedding, I love Katniss, and she had agreed of course. It's quite normal for many youngters to get married to their sweethearts when the draft is obligating all men above 18 to go fight for our country. I look at myself in the mirror once more, and then Mrs. Everdeen, my soon-to-be mother in law, comes in and she says, "We are ready, Peeta." She comes in and closes the door. She comes over to fix my suit.

"You must be careful out there, jungles aren't the safest places." she advises me. I smile at her and take both of her hands in mine, "I will come back, Mrs. Everdeen. I promise." She touches my cheek, "You're such a lovely boy. I hope you make my Katniss happy for a little while, before you leave." I nod and then she announces that we have to leave. We come into the living room in the Everdeen's home. I see little Primrose there, dressed up her white dress with her hair braided into one braid. She comes to hug me and says, "You look so handsome." I smile and say, "Thank you."

Katniss finally comes out in a simple, long white dress, with cream flats, and her hair braided into an up-do with a flowers braided within. She looks so beautiful. She looks up at me, "How do I look?" I say breathlessly, "So beautiful." She smiles and asks, "Are we ready to get married?" I nod and take her hand. I lead her inside the car, and we make it to the chapel.

Entering the chapel we can see that the priest is already waiting. I take Katniss with me, and she hands her bouquet to her mother, and I tell the priest with embarrassment, "With all due respect priest, can we make this quick and simple, I leave for military duty tommorrow and I wish to have the most time with my soon-to-be wife." The priest smiles and says, "Yes, son. Now say your vows." I say, "Katniss, I have loved you ever since I saw you, and I know this is not the perfect wedding, but I want you to know that I love you regardless. Hope to make you happy, and I promise I am coming home."

She cries a little and says, "Peeta, I promise to be the perfect wife. I love you so much, and nothing more matters to me than being by your side. I will wait as long as I have to. I will never stop loving you, forever and always, babe." I grin at her words as Prim brings her ring, me placing it on her finger and her placing mine on my finger. We look at the priest and he asks, "Anyone object?" He looks over to Prim and my mother and both shake their head. The priest says, "Well, I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." I take Katniss in my arms and kiss her sweetly. The priest finishes off, "I now announce both, Mr. and Mrs. Peeta Mellark."

She grins at her new name and leave the chapel to gain time with Katniss. Mrs. Everdeen and Primrose bid us goodbye, and I take Katniss to the forest she most loves. We will spend the night there in a cabin I had built especially for her. When we arrive there, she looks so happy and says, "Is this real?" I take her inside the cabin, carrying her bridal style, and respond to her, "Yes this is very real."

I set her down, and begin to kiss her. But she stops me before it gets too heated. "Peeta I have to tell you something." she says. I ask her, "What is it?" She shakes and I take her hands, "What is it darling?" She confesses, "I need you to come home." I shake my head at her sillyness, "I will. I promise." She shakes her head and looks into my eyes, "You have to come back, I can't raise.. raise a child on my own." I stand there confused, "A child?" She nods, "Yes. I'm... pregnant." I take in her words, pregnant. "I am going to be a father." I say trying to convince myself. "I'm going to be a father!" She smiles and I take her in my arms kissing her lovingly.

"I'll be coming home, to you and our baby." I promise her. I kiss her again, and enjoy the rest of the night with her.

...

 _ **Katniss**_

I caress my stomach holding our precious baby. I slowy begin to stir from a nap I had taken. I head downstairs to my mother. She sees me and says, "Had a nice nap honey?" I nod and say, "I dont know why I feel so tired." She chuckles, "Well honey, if you're 4 months pregnant of course you're gonna feel tired." I smile and smell the aroma of vegetable soup she stirs. She comments, "Mitchell, Peeta's father dropped off two loaves of white bread for the you and the baby." I smile at his niceness. My mother also adds, "Your husband sent you a letter." I shriek of happiness, I get up immediately to where she stands where she holds the lettered envelope. I thank her and take the letter.

Opening it rapidly, I read it digitently:

 _Dear beloved wife,_

 _I am stationed right now in South America. I wish I could give you more imformation but of course I can't. I hope you and the baby are okay, and I hope you do not feel streessed. You know what could happen to our precious cargo. I miss you so much. As well as your family. I assume you are at 4 months by now. I hope you could send me a picture. I miss you like crazy._

 _Katniss, I also write this letter to you to inform you that I might not leave as soon as I thought I could. The war is terrible and they need as many soldiers as they could have. It is not easy to not die out here. Many die of dehydration, enemy explosives, and prisoners of war. Please don't worry so much. I promise I will be there for our child. We will become a happy family, if I make it out of this. Tell everyone about me. I love you and our baby. I hope to hear from you soon. I love you both so much._

 _With love,_

 _Peeta_

I burst into tears. My mother comes to me quickly. "Katniss are you okay?" I shake my head and sob into her shoulder. She says, "What is wrong honey?" I say through sobs, "He's not going to make it, Mom. He wont be able to see our baby's birth!" She pats me and soothes me allowing me to cry. She says soothingly, "Oh honey, I'm sorry. He will come back, he will."

...

 _ **Peeta**_

The whole entire jungle seems full of violence. I fire at a group of South American soldiers wanting to kill us obviously. I take my hand gun from my side and hit all 5 in the head. My partner, Finnick yells, "Good shot, Sergeant!" I moved positions too quickly for my like, but it is what they needed, and supposedly I was their man. I shoot back without looking, but knowing that none of our men are in any harm. Then out of nowhere they come and attack.

I fight off the first men to attack me. Yelling at me in Spanish, "Te voy a matar!" (I'm gonna kill you!) I yell back, "No you won't!" He kicks me while trying to get his dagger in my throat. I finally have the chance to take the upper hand and shoot his leg. He yells in pain, I turn to see Finnick, struggling in the same way. I go over to help him by shooting the other man, giving him a fatal wound. Finnick gets up and says, "Thank you, Sergeant." Out of nowhere his smile fades as a rock is lodge at his head, in which causes him to hit the ground unconcoius. I hear, "Sergeant!" They begin throwing rocks everywhere and I order my men to retreat backwards with guns loaded. I try to pull Finnick with me, and launch him on to of my shoulders running fast to escape the rock shower. I am fully aware that I have been hit with one when my vision goes dark.

*Time passes*

I wake up to a blinding light. I am tied up, legs and arms. Finnick, as well is tied to another chair. The man in front of me tells his men, "Ya lo agarramos, todos piensan que estan muertos. Un sargento, y un lietunente." (We got him, everyone thinks they're dead. A sergenant and a lieutanant.) I say, "What do you want with us?" He smiles obviously knowing, with his Spanish accent he answers, "Your blood." He hits me on the right side. I am knocked to the floor. They go to Finnick, "Tell me lieutanant, do you have a family?" He shakes his head, obviously lying because he as well married his girlfriend Annie, who is expecting a son. The men look through all his uniform. They find Annie's picture. "Mentiroso! (liar!)" the man yells. He smacks Finnick like me, and I order him to stop. He turns to me and says, "Will you take the hits?" I nod and take the hits full force. Finnick yells at them to stop. Right before I become uncouncious he stops. He looks into my uniform pocket, "Well look at this. He as well has a girl. What is her name?" I don't answer and spit at him. He wipes it off in fury, "Fine. I'll make sure you never see her again." He orders his men to beat me up. I just hope he does not keep his promise.

...

 _ **Katniss**_

As I arriving home from the grocers my mother stands at the door speaking to two officers, more like soldiers. I walk as fast as I can with my 7 month pregnant stomach. They turn to the sound of my feet. My mother says, "Honey, I.. Peeta..." I ask her desperately, "He what Mom? What is wrong with my husband?!" The officers answer for me, "Mrs. Mellark, your husband and his mate, were lost at war, and we have lost them for more than 50 days, we can't do more than declare them deceased." I stand there in shock. One officer hands me his ID chain and a folded flag. I can't believe it. Peeta cannot be dead. The officer says, "We are sorry for your loss. Sergeant Mellark will be honored for his bravery." They leave together on cue.

I drop to my knees on our lawn. My mother rushes to me with Primrose behind her. I cry hard and sob loudly. "NO, he can't. He promised Mom, He Promised!" I just can't anymore. I touch my baby's belly where she kicks. We have a daughter. A daughter he will never meet. My life is over. Our life is over. I'm going to raise our baby on our own.

...

 _ **Peeta**_

I don't know how long I have been locked up, but I have had enough, if I am going to die, then make it today. I hear shouts in which I expect the men to come in. They come in yelling seizing Finnick and I, as Americans come in with guns threatening, "Let them go or we will kill you." The man takes me and says, "Go or I will cut him." The Americans yell, "Never." The knife cuts me deeply in the leg, so deep I see my bone and yell in pain. I yell, "Just shoot. Kill me if you have to, but kill this bastard!" And they do just what I order, they kill all men without scractching Finnick or me. One American soldier says, "Your name soldier?" He cuts my ropes, "Sergeant Peeta Mellark, and my friend, Lieutanant Finnick Odair." He looks surprised and yells back, "We found them! We found them!"

I ask the soldier weakly, "How long have you've been looking for us, soldier?" He chuckles, "For more than 2 years sir. And we found you both." I pass out.

 _..._

 _ **Katniss**_

"Come over here gorgeous!" I follow my beautiful Hope, all over the house. She squeals on her three year old toddler legs. "Catch me, Mommy!" she yells. I catch her, and bring her to the couch to tickle her. She squeals and I remember Peeta in her eyes. Her beautiful blue eyes her father gave her and my dark curls were inherited. I smile at the thought of him. She looks at me and says, "You think of Daddy!" She's very observant of me, and she reads me so well, "Yes Mommy is thinking of Daddy." She smiles and says, "Daddy." I nod, "Daddy."

Prim takes down the door, panting hard, and my mother yells, "Primrose what is wrong?" She yells happily, "Look outside, Katniss!" I run outside with Hope at my hip. I stand outside on the porch where two officers stand by a car. Another officer opens the car door and out comes who I never thought I would see again. In uniform and all, he comes out with a smile on his face and looks towards me and Hope. He laughs and yells to the sky, "I have a daughter!" The officers break their trance, and smile. Hope looks at me and says, "Mommy, is that my Daddy?" I nod and she runs to him, "Daddy!"

He catches her mid way. He takes her into his arms and cries. He cries so much and Hope pulls back, "Daddy don't cry. I here!" He sobs, "Yes baby you're here!" He gets up and sees me, I don't know how to react to this. He comes up to me with flowers in his hands, "Hi." I ask, "How are you here? I thought you were dead!" He says, "I'm alive. Was captured, and saved." I sob, "Are you real?" I tell her with so much love, "Let me show you." He kisses me deeply while everyone claps. We let go and he says, "I love you!" I kiss him again, taking him in. He says, "I missed you!" I cry, "Me too! And Hope!" He turns to his daughter who he stares at. She laughs, "Daddy's home!"

He leans down to her level, and kisses her cheek, "Yes, Hope. Daddy's home."

 _ **Everything is own by Suzanne Collins and the song is Lorde's. I had to upload this again. Please there is no need to sue me. Thank you I hope you really enjoyed it. Please Review! Follow! and Favorite!**_


End file.
